Abyss of Twilight Roses
by CheshireAlice
Summary: When Allen destroys Mana, she feels nothing will ever work out for her. However, will an invitation to a new family be able to prove her thinkings wrong?  Fem!Allen, Noah!Allen; Light Laven.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to the first chapter of my -man fanfic! I've gone ahead and completely rewritten this chapter because, personally, I hated how I wrote it. So...Hopefully round 2 goes better! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** If anyone even thinks I own D. Gray-Man, your dead wrong. It saddens me to say it, but I don't, and never will, own it. (Tears)

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Voices"**

**'Akuma'****

* * *

**

_**Abyss of Twilight Roses**_

**Chapter 1**

The pain Allen felt seemed to triple as she gazed at the gravestone once more. Every time she looked, it just reminded her she was alone in this heartless world that had made her suffer. While she was sad for the loss of her foster father, she couldn't help but be mad at him as well. He was the one who gave her a family, but as soon as she trusts him, he dies? Was he mocking her; her and her pain? _'No, Mana wouldn't do that to me.' _Even though she knew Mana wouldn't hurt her like that, she still felt cold, abandoned.

"My, my, my!~ Good evening child!~ What would you be doing here at this time of night?~" Allen briefly looked up into the face of a grinning(as always) Millennium Earl, before quickly averting her gaze back to Mana's gravestone. "Ah!~" The fat thing exclaimed. "I'm called the Millennium Earl. Would you like me to revive Mana Walker for you?~" The Earl could tell the girls focus was completely on him now. Her eyes had a glisten that they hadn't had for awhile.

"Can you... Really do it?" she questioned with uncertainty. Mana had told her before that the dead couldn't be brought back. Even if he was talking about a dog, the fact remained that you couldn't reanimate someone's life.

"Why of course, Girly~~! No one has ever doubted me before~!" Allen began to get up from her squatted position to stand before the living marshmallow. She had a determined look on her face, and the Earl knew he could tell her to do a thousand jumping jacks and she'd believe that was how to revive this 'Mana Walker.' Thinking about it, he had a fuzzy memory of the name, but couldn't place it. Oh well, it probably wasn't important anyways.

"So what do I have to do, Mr. Earl?" She said in her thick British accent.

With a wave of his hand, a skeleton like structure appeared next to him. "All you must do is call Mana's name, and he shall be brought back to you in this container of mine, simple as that," the Earl said, and if possible, his grin widened.

Allen walked up to the structure and was about to yell Mana's name when her forehead had a pulse of pain. She stumbled and moved her right hand, the left being unable to move, over her brunette bangs. The Millennium Earl, thinking she stumbled out of hesitation to approach the creepy looking skeleton, tried to encourage her. "Go on, go on~, it won't bite~!"

Ignoring the ache, Allen continued forwards to her demise. _'I can be with Mana again; a little pain can't stop me!'_

"MANA!" A violent light shot upwards to the somber sky, parting clouds as they passed by. Allen looked towards the cage and into the hollow eyes.

**"A...A..llen. Allen. Allen! You made me...an akuma!"** The bright smile on Allen's face faltered.

"Mana? What are you talking about? Mana?" Allen began to panic. Was he not happy they were together again?

**"I'll curse you, Allen; curse you!" **Mana began to advance closer to Allen. She grabbed her left hand with her left and held it right above her heart. The pain she felt now wasn't just the burning in her body, seeming like she had a fever. She also felt a pain in her heart: broken. Abandoned, dejected, angry, confused.

"STOP IT!" Allen released all emotions she had been feeling in that one statement. She planned on expressing this feelings, nothing more, so she was rattled when the skeleton actually paused in it's movement. So overwhelmed by her own feelings, she completely forgot about the Earl's presence; although at this point he was glad he had broken away from her radar. He hadn't felt any signs that a Noah was reawakening earlier; so what could this be? As he watched the scene unfold, he finally remembered the name. _'Mana Walker. How dare you do this to __**his**__ memories~!'_

Back with Allen, although she managed to get Mana to stop, the momentum he had continued on. She was frozen as she watched his hand flail towards her face at an attempt to balance. However, rather than just falling, Mana's sword like hand cut through Allen's left eye. She screamed out in pain. Then the last thing she expected to occur happened. Her left arm began to burn and with a blur of black and white her once red arm became slender and pitch black. She felt soothed as a cool feel wrapped around her body. Out of the corner of her right eye she saw a brilliantly white cape. The cape became a web as it shot up at Mana.

"MANA, NO!" Allen shrieked. "RUN! FATHER, RUN!"

**"A...llen. I...love you... Destroy me, please." **An illuminating cross appeared on his body before it exploded. Allen's knees gave out. The cape dissapeared as her arm remained black but became movable. Not that she noticed. Her forehead had stopped burning which she only slightly registered.

"Well, well, well~! That was unexpected, Girly~!"

"I-I...It's my fault," Allen admitted. It was her fault Mana had to die again. She couldn't' forgive herself.

"May I please know your name, Girly~?"the Millennium Earl asked in the _sweeettessttt_ voice he could manage.

"Allen Walker," she replied sluggishly. She really felt the need to sleep at the moment.

"Well then, Allen-chan~, I'm going to be taking you somewhere safe now, so do do do rest up~~!" he exclaimed like a mother would.

**

* * *

**"Debbiiitttoooo~, play with me!" a childish voice whined.

"Not now Rhode, I'm busy!" the voice belonging to the one and only Debitto replied.

"Jasdeerrrroooo, play with me!" Rhode's vocal chords screeching.

"Not now Rhode, I'm busy, hehe!" the more clueless of the twins known as Jasdero responded, repeating his other half.

An evil grin was plastered on Rhode's face. "Tyki~, play with me!"

The Portuguese man didn't even look up from the book in his hand. "No."

"TYKI!"

"No."

"TYKIIIIII!"

"No."

"TYKI TYKI TYKI TYKI TYKI TYKI TYKKIIIIIIII!"

"Fine!" he slammed his book shut.

"Yay~! Now, be Lero!"

"What?" the Tyki Mikk blinked in confusion.

"You pretend to be Lero! You know, 'Rhode, let's play, Lero!' Come on, Tyki!"

Sighing, the most sane Noah, in his own opinion at least, opened his book once again. "Lero doesn't want to play right now, Lero~. Go bother someone else, Lero~." he replied mimicking the pink umbrella's voice.

"Wahhh! Tyki!" Instead of responding, Tyki simply picked up the stuffed toy sitting on the table beside him and tossed it above Rhode's head. She jumped for it before rolling on the ground giggling and squealing.

This was the scene the Earl stumbled upon after he had put their new family in one of the arks many spare rooms.

Earl-sama! You're home~!" Rhode ran up to him and somehow managed to wrap her arms around his body. Jasdevi had lowered their guns and decided to leave before the Earl figured out a few items in the room were now broken in bits and hidden carelessly behind the couch. "So what have you been doing, Millenie?"

"Oh, ho, ho~. That's a secret Miss Rhode-chan~. I have some business I'll be taking care of for awhile~. Tyki-pon, you keep watching Rhode, okay~?"

Tyki wanted to slam his head on the wall so bad, but restrained from doing so. "Yes, sir."

"Good, good~, I'll see you later~! And tell Debitto-kun and Jasdero-kun to please clean up their mess~." the Earl said with a glint in his eyes no one wanted to see. Tyki gulped.

"Of course, Earl-sama."

**

* * *

**As the Millennium Earl reentered the room he left their newest Noah in, he thought on what he should do. Kill the holder of the Fourteenth's memories, or something else? He decided against killing her. _'It seems that even though she's awakened, the memories have yet to take over~. So young and naive~.'_ He was brought out of his musings when a low groan was heard. He looked from his seat beside the bed at the slightly foggy gray gold eyes and that were trying to focus on his grinning face.

"Good morning, Allen." the Earl spoke in a calm tone, but had a certain gleam in his eyes that she missed. "And welcome to the family~."**

* * *

**_**A/N: Well this is actually a bit shorter than the first writing, but I think the writing itself is better. The biggest problem I had writing this was that since my computer got totally screwed up about a month ago, internet had randomly stopped responding. I only write on my computer, not anyone's computer. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! **_

_**Review for an imaginary cookie~~~! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Well, here I go! Chapter 2! This chapter will be the Rewinding Town with the exorcists introductions. I don't have anything else to say... So lets get started!**

**(This chapter has been edited. And thank you to _AcPa xox_for pointing out that I said the 9th when I meant the 28th. Opps! .)**

**Disclaimer: **If anyone even thinks I own D. Gray-Man, your dead wrong. It saddens me to say it, but I don't, and never will, own it. (Tears) Plus, if I did, Allen would be in a dress or at least a Noah!

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

**'Akuma'**

* * *

_**Abyss of Twilight Roses**_

**Chapter 2**

Kanda was pissed. It had been over two weeks since he received a mission. So here he was, stuck in the Headquarters of the Black Order with nothing to do but train and eat soba, which he was trying to due but was interrupted by a finder. "E-exorcist-sama... The supervisor says he has a m-misson for you," the finder stumbled on some words out of fear of talking to the dark Japanese man. Kanda just 'Che'd', stood up, and headed for Komui's office.

When he arrived, he opened the door to find Lenalee there as well. She greeted him with a smile and a smile "Hello," but she was ignored and the only acknowledgment she received was a trademark, "Che," At first Kanda was unsure if Komui was even there, but when he heard snoring behind the multiple ten-foot stacks of paper on the desk, he got annoyed.

Reveer was bringing more papers in for signing when he sensed the annoyance rolling of Kanda. He sighed before disappearing behind the stacks and whispering in Komui's ear, "Lenalee is engaged," Komui shot up like a rocket before running out from behind his desk, knocking multiple papers off the desk in the process, before hugging his younger sister's legs.

"Lena~leeee! How coouuld yoooouuuu!" She looked down in embarrassment before whacking his head. After a few moments, Komui went into one of his rare serious modes.

"Now then, the both of you will be going on a mission to Bellini, a small town in Germany. Both Kanda and Lenalee perked up at this. It had been a while since they had received a mission together. "From what has been told, the town seems to be reliving the day of October 28th over and over again. No one, including our finders have been able to enter the town. We believe it is caused by Innocence. Your job is to go to this town, try to enter the town, then receive the Innocence if there is any. There will most surely be akuma lying in wait at this town, so be prepared. A finder is already prepared to bring you to the train station to leave. Good luck and be safe!" he added at the end. He was no doubt worried about Lenalee's safety, as he always was.

* * *

The trip to the so called "Rewinding Town" was a long trip of silence. Then again, aren't all trips with Kanda silent? When they finally arrived, they noticed a wine seller, most likely the one in the report they read, was standing outside the entrance to the town. From the outside, the streets were empty and the town seemed abandoned. However, Kanda and Lenalee knew better. Their Innocence reacted to the town, indicating there must be Innocence nearby. They both walked forward into the entrance and weren't too surprised to see many people out and about. Both of the exorcists decided it would be best to split up, so they went their separate ways.

From atop one of the many buildings, two figures watched as the two split up. "Ne, Allen! This is going to be fun, don't ya think!" a spiky, blue haired girl exclaimed. She wore a white, long-sleeved blouse with a big red ribbon in place of a tie, a black miniskirt along pink and purple striped stockings. She also wore a necklace with a cross on it. The figure called Allen laughed before saying,

"You bet it will be, Rhode!" Allen had long, knee length white hair that was a bit spiked at the bottom. Her face, flawed by a curse mark, was framed with strands of chin length hair. Her curse was barely noticeable, along with her left eye, as both were covered by bangs, set to hide the blemish. She wore a black skirt similar to Rhode's, a white dress shirt, and a red ribbon, also similar to Rhode's, but wasn't as long and tied more neatly. On top of that, she had on a vest. Unlike Rhode's buckled shoes, Allen wore knee-high black boots. Rhode stood holding an pink umbrella, with a pumpkin on the end, behind her back, while Allen laid on her stomach, her face resting in the palm of your hands and a lollipop in her mouth.

They were about to follow the exorcists when Allen's stomach grumbled. She chuckled nervously, "Maybe we can get something to eat first?" Rhode giggled at this before the two jumped off the roof into an alleyway and approached the nearest restaurant.

Kanda and Lenalee decided to look separately for ten minutes before meeting at the nearby restaurant. When they joined up again, Kanda told of his strange encounter with a "suspicious" person. He also told of an akuma who was asking her for the Innocence. The exorcists decided to eat lunch before heading out to look for the woman. After they ordered, Lenalee screamed when she saw a face staring at them from outside the window. The person came in and they began a discussion.

"I see! Well, Miranda, I'm Lenalee and he's Kanda." After greetings were passed, Miranda began her tale. "You see, on October 28th, 30 days ago, I bought this magnificent clock. The shop owner gave it to me for free because he thought it was worthless. I automatically knew we had a connection just with that. The clock had been stopped, but when I touched it, the clock's hands began to move again. It made me feel needed," Miranda said some more things every now and then, but most information was irrelevant.

Just when Miranda began crying of how useless she was, three level twos appeared. Kanda cussed, and told Lenalee to use her Dark Boots to carry Miranda to her house. "Mugen!" Kanda cried. He took his sword out of the sheath and readied for the attack.

'**Hehe! Look! The exorcist wants to play with us!' **The akuma each began their own attacks **'Hehe! Voice of Pain!' **Kanda's head immediately felt as if it was about to crack. He grabbed his skull in pain. **'Wind Splitting Sickle!' **Another one cried. The ground around Kanda began to split and crumble.

**'Ice Fire! Even a little touch will corrode your flesh!' **While Kanda minimized out the pain, the akuma were arguing over how to kill him. **'Tear him!' 'Corrode him!' 'No, the brain!' 'ROCK, PAPER SCISSORS! ROCK, PAPER SCISSORS!'** Kanda felt mocked by this action and attacked while they were playing Rock, Paper, Scissors. '**Hey! Just for that we'll kill ya painfully and slowly!' **

_"Wait!" _A voice mentally commanded the akuma. Just as they were about to advance, they froze. Kanda tripped in shock, expecting a head on assault. Luckily, he caught himself before he hit the ground. _"Looks like fun, but don't go forgetting about the mission just yet bakas~!" _Another voice playfully added. _"Come back to us," _Kanda watched in confusion as the akuma quickly flew up and through the roof before disappearing.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed out loud before heading off to find Lenalee and the crazy woman.

**'Mistress Rhode, Mistress Allen, was it really okay to leave the exorcists alone?' **Allen, Rhode, and the akuma were all atop a rooftop as they watched the events in the "unlucky" woman's house unfold. Rhode was sitting with the sound akuma to her right and Allen to her left, with the other two behind them. Allen was holding Lero this time and turned to glare at the akuma.

When they saw the look on her face, you paled and flinched. "Because of you I missed my meal," she stated monotonously. All three akuma face-faulted at that. Rhode smirked before turning back towards the window.

"It's alright Allen-chan! I'll make sure we get food before we leave!" Allen stared at her blankly before also turning back to the window.

"I bet you'll forget. Just like you forgot we were supposed to get Sweet Tooth his candy the other day. Oh, and I guess I'll have to remind you to get him some more before we leave. He says German chocolate is really good and sweet," Rhode couldn't help but laugh at that. She had to admit, it was true.

"You're just as much of a sweet tooth as Skin is!"

Allen glowed at this. "You are too! Blame Tyki and Daddy for having him babysit us so often!" The akuma were just happy to let the young Noah mistresses have their attention off them. "Oh, and you're not off the hook yet, you three," they all looked down in shame and disappointment.

**'Damn it!' **they all thought.

* * *

"Well Miss Miranda, is their anything you remember about the first October 28th?" Lenalee asked as all of the house occupants watched her arm go through the clock and come back towards her.

"Of course there is. It was the day I was fired for the 100th time. I wished a tomorrow would never come!"

Both exorcists thought on this for a moment before both realized, "It granted your wish?" they exclaimed at the same time. "Wait a minute," Lenalee started, "Does this mean Miranda is compatible with Innocence?"

"Honto?" Kanda exclaimed.

Lenalee vigorously nodded her head. "She must also already be synchronized. Maybe if you wish the time to return it will!" she told Miranda.

She nodded and placed a hand on the clock, "O clock, o clock, turn back time now," the exorcists rushed to the door and picked up the paper. Sadly, it was still the ninth. The exorcists stayed with Miranda for three more days, making it 34 times it had been October 28th. Finally, they agreed to help her get a job to see if her happiness would return the lost time. Kanda did, or at least tried, to do tricks to persuade people to buy tickets to the show, _"The Pumpkin and the Witch."_ He and Lenalee were taking a break near the performance tent while Miranda continued to sell tickets.

The awkward silence between the two ended when a girl came up to them asking, "Any chance you know where to buy tickets to the show?" This girl was none other than Rhode Camelot, however the unlucky exorcists didn't know that. Lenalee jumped up from the barrel she was sitting on.

"Right this way, Miss!"

The three headed back towards the tent when they heard the owner exclaim, "You lost the money?" Miranda was on the ground bawling her eyes out.

"I was pickpocketed! I'm so sorry!" Kanda 'tch'ed, and said, "Lenalee, roofs," she got the memo and used her dark boots to pursue the crook from the housetops. Kanda, meanwhile, ran after the figure holding the bag while sprinting away. He left Rhode in the dust, thinking nothing about it. Of course, he never noticed the sadistic smile that spread onto her face. _'And so it begins~!' _she thought.

Meanwhile, Miranda was contemplating her uselessness. "Why? Why am I always like this? Why is my clock the Innocence?" she asked quietly to herself, her voice broken and cracked. She didn't notice the figure in front of her bend down, holding a lollipop in one hand, and pink umbrella in the other. "So, your clock is the Innocence, eh?" Miranda's eyes widened as they looked into cold, yet glimmering, gray eyes. At the same time elsewhere, Kanda and Lenalee caught the thief. It was too late before they realized it was a trap. **'They have taken that female. They have taken that female you were protecting. They have taken her.' **

* * *

Back at Miranda's house, Rhode watched as Allen wrote on the wall, "FUCK YOU! EXORCISTS" on the wall in Miranda's blood. Underneath the writing, she smeared the blood on her hand on the wall and made a cross. "Ne, Allen~! You have beautiful artistic skills~!" Rhode giggled. Allen turned around to see Rhode sitting atop the grand clock. She smiled.

"Why thank you, Rhode!" They heard a knock on the door, and both turned around to see the akuma they sent to lure the exorcists away was back with each exorcist slung over his shoulders. They each smiled a toothy grin before Rhode took them to her dream world. She followed behind as Allen dragged the unconscious and bloody Miranda through the heart-shaped door and the akuma after her with the other two Innocence users.

"You can't Mistress Rhode, Mistress Allen! Bad, bad! The Earl is not going to be pleased if you skip school to do whatever you want. Lero!" The two were currently lounging on a loveseat, waiting for the exorcists to wake up. Each of them had on an exorcist coat, Rhode wore Lenalee's, Allen wore Kanda's.

"Shut up," Rhode stated bluntly as her gum bubble popped.

"Yeah, Lero. Be quiet, you umbrella. The Earl wont get mad at us, maybe you since you are supposed to be watching us... but Rhode and me? Never!" Allen was also chewing gumwith a skull on it, and watched it amused as her bubble popped. It was quite interesting.

"Uh... Um..." a small voice spoke up from in front of them. "Please let me go..." Rhode looked over to one of their toys who had her hands pinned by candles to her precious grandfather clock. It was none other than Miranda.

Rhode smirked before saying, "If you die, I'll let you go," Miranda immediately shut up. She just hoped Kanda or Lenalee would wake up soon. She watched painfully as a multiple faced akuma hammered Kanda's hands into the wall. All she thought about was how much that must have hurt and also how useless she was, as usual.

* * *

Kanda woke up to feel a tremendous amount of pain in the palm of his hands. When he opened his eyes, his head throbbed, but he tried to ignore it. His surroundings looked like a demented child's room. He wasn't sure how to react when he saw the akuma nailing his hand into the wall with a pointed candle. "K-Kanda-san..." he turned his head to see Mianda looking at him with tired eyes, her hands nailed to her clock with candles like him. He could also fairly make out two figures behind her along with the three akuma who had caught him. He held back a cry as the multi-faced akuma that had been hammering the candles in his arm finished. Then he caught onto the conversation before him. "I think black suits her better, don't you?"

"Ah! You're right! You'redefinitely the more artistic one, hehe~!"

'**Mistress Rhode, Mistress Allen, why are you making her pretty?' **He could hear two feminine sighs.

"You weapons just wouldn't understand..." the voice that spoke was young and childish, and filled with disappointment.

"An exorcist doll is rare ya know," the other feminine voice continued, "and this one's just so pretty~! Rhode and I am very proud of this find! You should be congratulating us!" he couldn't see the girls face, but he could hear the pout in her voice. Once Kanda's vision cleared up and he could see straight once again, the pure white figure in front of him took notice of his awakening. "Rhode! This one woke up!" The two figures turned around and he could finally see their faces. Both wore an exorcist jacket, which he noticed was Lenalee's and his own. The one in his jacket was a young girl, around fifteen of age he guessed, with long white hair.

The person next to her called Rhode wore Lenalee's jacket and had spiky, dark blue hair. "Oh, you're awake~~?" she seemed amused.

Kanda's eyes drifted to the chair the two were fussing around with. When he saw Lenalee sitting in it, cloudy-eyed and dressed up, he got angry. "Lenalee! What did you do to her?"

He froze as he saw the akuma behind the chair Lenalee was seated in. "Watch what you say to Mistress Rhode and Mistress Allen! That exorcist is their doll now!" He heard the white girl mumble to the other girl something that sounded like, "Lenalee...Cute name for a cute doll!"After what seemed like an eternity, he remembered where he had seen this "Rhode" from. "You! You were buying a ticket! Why are you with the akuma?" She began giggling and held her hand, hidden by the much to big jacket of Lenalee's, to her face. She showed too much emotion to be an akuma. "You're no akuma, what are you?"

The albino girl answered for Rhode, "We're human, BAKA! What's with that face of yours?" Kanda was shocked to hear this. Human with akuma? "Humans can't be friends with akuma?" Kanda became furious at this.

"Akuma are weapons created by the Millennium Ear to destroy the world along with everything and everyone! They target humans!" He was about to continue until the scarred girl interrupted.

"Weapons can be used by humans to kill other humans, right?" Rhode continued on from there, "The Millennium Earl and I are siblings. We are the chosen ones. Exorcists just don't know anything, do they? You are the chosen ones of a false God. We are the true apostles chosen by God. We are the Noah Family," Kanda thought on this for a moment. It was definitely shocking that humans would actually work with the Millennium Earl voluntarily, even when they know he's trying to destroy the world. _'Human?'_ he thought, _'Then how?'_ Suddenly, a pink umbrella, pointed with a pumpkin, flew in between the two. "SHHHHHHH! Rhode-tama! Allen-tama! You're not supposed to talk about the family with clueless outsiders! Especially not exorcists, Lero!" Kanda found out the nameless girls name was Allen. _'Weird name for a moyashi girl,'_ he thought. This Allen seemed like she knew she wasn't supposed to be saying anything about this "family," and while the umbrella was scolding them she began playing with something in her hand. That was when Kanda figured out it was his precious Mugen.

"Eh-? Why not, Lero?" Rhode asked, looking quite puzzled. Allen rolled her eyes, but thought it was still quite amusing. _'I thought she knew we weren't supposed to say anything. I guess she is an airhead like Tyki said,'_ Allen sighed quietly to herself.

The umbrella, now named Lero, started blabbing on about how the Earl hadn't planned this. "Not only do you take me out without asking, you go and do this without telling anyone! The Earl is going to spank you both!"

Allen decided she would be a nice sister and saved Rhode from answering. "Millenie wouldn't do something like that to us. Besides, don't you always say how mature and responsible I am. I can handle Rhode just fine! Besides, we are his favorites.. I could just tell him you weren't watching us when you said you would go with us to the store, you got distracted and Rhode wandered off and found exorcists, and I had to make sure Rhode stayed safe, and went with her!" Lero paled at this. The Noah's "Musician of Will" was too smart for her own good. At least she was on their side. Rhode silently gave Allen a thumbs up for the save, knowing Lero would stay quiet now.

"Besides Lero!" Rhode continued on, "I'm just giving the story a bit of a dramatic flare to make things more...interesting! Something as teeny-weeny as this isn't going to affect the Earl's scenario." Her skin darkened and crosses began to appear on her forehead. However, Allen remained the same.

While the three were arguing, Kanda used this time to get the candles loose. He managed to pull both of his hands free, surprising the occupants of the room. He looked down in anger at what they were saying. "What?" Rhode asked, "Still don't believe we're human?" She bent down besides him and gave him a hug, "Warm, right? Isn't that what it feels like to tough another human?" Kanda took this chance to kick Rhode back and she fell to the floor.

He proceeded to charge at Allen, who wasn't paying any attention to the scene before her. Instead, she was tossing Mugen up, then catching it by the handle or very carefully by the blade in her left hand. He waited for the perfect timing, jumped through the air and caught the sword, before flipping and landing on the ground behind the chair Lenalee was occupying. He was about to stab Allen, but before he could a candle came and stabbed his left eye. Rhode stood in front of them with an arm outstretched and fury on her face. "Don't even think about touching Allen! I'll kill you before you get the chance!" Allen seemed to wake up from a trance, realizing she wasn't holding Mugen anymore. Allen stood up from the loveseat she was inhabiting besides Lenalee's chair, and gave Rhode a small, sad smile. "Gomen, Rhode. I was... momentarily distracted," Rhode just gave a slight nod and bit her lip. She was glad that it was just from holding the Innocence infused sword, and not one of the attacks she gets sometimes from her "payment" of having Noah and Innocence work together in her body. Rhode would never admit it, but those scared her. She had never seen Allen so weak before. She shook her head to clear those thoughts though, she didn't want to think on it.

Allen calmly stood up and walked over to Rhode. She turned back around to face Kanda, who was standing besides Lenalee, and Rhode smiled. Once she knew Allen would be fine, she began to speak, "You see exorcist-teme, I don't think anything of killing these insignificant humans. I just haaate this world full of worthless pests. You should all just die and go away~," she stated in a singsong, carefree voice. Both of the girls removed their exorcist coats. Allen muttered a small, "Those were comfy," that was barely audible. Rhode smirked and said, "You know God... He wishes for this world to end. That's why he rewarded the Millennium Earl and us with these akuma," Kanda just 'tch'ed, and charged at them both. He didn't give up when the three akuma jumped in front of the Noah. All three attacked and knocked him back into the wall.

"K-Kanda-san!" Miranda cried. She didn't want this to happen.

"What's wrong, exorcist?" Allen mocked, "Are three akuma too much for you?" Miranda began to bawl her eyes out once again. Rhode looked over to her and a bloodthirsty grin made its way onto her face.

"It's about time I 'released' you too!" She raised her hand and candles spontaneously appeared before they headed straight towards her. Miranda shut her eyes tightly, expecting an assault from candles, but it never came. Kanda stood before her with his sword, attempting to protect the other. He didn't do it out of good will though. His job was to get the Innocence, and he wasn't going to let this weakling die and lose his objective. He tore the candles out of her hands and pushed her to get her away. He was already injured, but the barrage of candles scratched him up even more. At that moment, Miranda got a strange feeling that she was needed, and her Innocence activated. Kanda was near enough to get his wounds momentarily healed, and left the dome around himself and Miranda to battle the Noah once again.

Rhode was surprised to see the useless woman's Innocence activate, but Allen was not. Seeing Allen empty of worries, Rhode calmed down. While the two Innocence users were in the dome of clocks, Allen spoke up. "I'll fight this guy if our toy doesn't work. He's a big asshole," Rhode slightly turned her head to look at Allen out of the corner of her eye.

"Hnnn..." Rhode thought on it for a moment before deciding, "Fine. But take it easy and don't use your Noah powers yet, only your Innocence. I'm still worried about and your health, Allen-chan!" Allen looked to her before smiling and nodding, "And, you have to promise not to 'forget' to take your pills anymore~!" Rhode teased. Allen sighed and looked down in defeat. Those things tasted horrible, but she hadn't had a real fight in... well, forever. _'This better be worth it,'_ she thought before looking back towards the dome. When she saw the girly-man step out, she smirked.

When Kanda exited Miranda's Innocence, the last thing he expected to happen was for Lenalee to come bursting towards him, dark boots activated. He was immediately knocked back into the dome, with Lenalee following. As soon as she got into the Innocence made cupola, she regained consciousness and was back to her old self. "Eh? Kanda? What happened? Where am I? Why am I wearing this?" Lenalee bombarded the other exorcist with too many questions to answer to answer. Kanda quickly explained the situation before the two thanked Miranda and jumped back out.

"You know Rhode, I think that barrier thing made our dolly lose its dollness..." Allen was getting impatient and Rhode was annoyed when she felt the connection with her newly dubbed favorite toy break. Rhode chose not to answer, and Allen knew that this irritated her as well. She sighed, before looking back up to see the exorcists once more exit the dome. "And with that the main act begins," Allen mumbled to Rhode and herself.

* * *

When Kanda and Lenalee exited, they expected to be assaulted by the three akuma, but instead they were met with Rhode telling the akuma to be ready to intervene, but only if she gave the command. They also did not anticipate the albino girl to step forward. "What are you planning Noah?" Kanda shouted at her. Allen just chuckled.

"Noah? Not exactly, baka," as she removed her glove, Kanda heard Lenalee gasp. Instead of a regular arm, Allen's was pitch black with a green cross on the front of her hand. However, what she said next even left Kanda gaping. "Innocence, activate!" Soon enough, Allen was cloaked in white and wearing a jester-like mask. Kanda reacted before Lenalee and he began to swipe at her with his sword.

"Why are you helping the Earl if you have Innocence?" he asked. She used her claw like hand to parry his attacks. She just did a mini shrug and continued on. He asked another question, "Why aren't you a Fallen One yet?" again, she shrugged.

From behind, Lenalee attacked her. "Waltz of the Tempest!" Allen flipped to the left to avoid the incoming attack and continued to meet Kanda's rage-filled attacks. "Why are you betraying the Innocence?" Lenalee asked. Allen was becoming somewhat lightheaded being around the unfamiliar Innocence. She felt drawn into it, like with all Innocence, but tried to shake it out. She jumped into the air and flipped over Kanda. She landed facing them and decided to ask her own questions.

"Why do you ask so many questions? Why do youserve the Innocence after all the pain it brought you? Why do you even care about me? To make me a weapon for you in this war? To use me then toss me out when I 'break,' or fail to meet you expectations? Huh? Why don't you just realize you should just die because it's useless to even try?" Allen was getting annoyed. Couldn't all these exorcists just dig a hole, bury themselves in the hole, and suffocate to death? Sigh. Somethings you can just never have. She decided this battle wasn't worth the headache, so she said, "Akuma, go ahead and have a good time now."

She extended her web-like cloak and stuck onto the loveseat to pull herself back. Once she was seated again, she deactivated her Innocence and replaced her black glove onto her hand. The akuma and exorcist fought for awhile before the two became bored. They were currently on the imaginary loveseat once again. Only one akuma had been destroyed, but they decided people would probably be mad at them for being gone so long. Allen looked to Rhode and she nodded. "Hey, you," Allen called to one of the akuma. It pointed to yourself and asked **'Me?' **Allen nodded and smiled.

Rhode then commanded, "Self-destruct." The akuma got a frightened look on its face and began crying out, **'W-wait! This is a mistake! Why not one of the others!' **It began begging but Rhode continued to tell Lero, "Umbrella, 10 second countdown."

Lero began to count while the akuma tried to bargain.** 'But Mistress Rhode, Mistress Allen! I've finally evolved this far!'** he was talking extremely fast and you couldn't understand him. Rhode began playing with Allen's hair, completely ignoring the akuma's pleas. Allen took out a lollipop when Lero began counting and was intently watching the akuma.

"What are you trying to pull?" Kanda asked. This would just be one last akuma they had to destroy. Rhode let go of Allen's hair and smirked.

"When you destroy an akuma without using Innocence, for instance you use self-destruct, then the soul will disappear into dark matter. Did you know that?" Both Kanda and Lenalee's eyes widened.

"STOP!" they both yelled. However, it was too late and Lero and the Noahs simultaneously said, "One." With that, the akuma exploded, and the soul was lost forever. Kanda and Lenalee looked on with fury at the two girls to notice Rhode and Allen laughing. They tried to charge at them but stopped when Allen stopped laughing and cried out in pain. She bent down and held her left elbow with her right had. With her left hand she clutched her eye. Her bangs were moved so they two exorcists could see her face more clearly. They were shocked to see the left side of her face bleeding. Blood dripped down her face and hand. The pain subsided so Allen removed her hand and the exorcist could see the odd curse mark upon her face. Starting from the pentagon on her forehead and downward, blood oozed from a red scar, which they could tell was actually a curse mark.

"Allen!" Rhode jumped onto her sister and began trying to make sure she was alright. She took her sleeve and wiped the blood from Allen's face. "Damn it! Are you alright?" she asked. Kanda was shocked to see a look besides boredom, anger, or sadism on Rhode's face, and it was a look of worry.

Allen nodded and said, "Gomen, Rhode. Don't worry about me though. The akuma just wouldn't... shut up." While the exorcists were distracted, the akuma began trying to kill Miranda. Lenalee and Kanda noticed and just barely destroyed them before they could get through the barrier.

Allen quickly recovered, but blood was smeared on her face. Rhode decided it was time to leave. She summoned a heart-shaped door for Allen and herself. Before they walked through, Allen looked back and said, "That was more fun than I thought it'd be. Let's do it again sometime~!"

She smiled a mocking smile before Rhode said, "Don't worry exorcists~, We'll definitely play again sometime!" With that they exited through the door. On the other side Rhode exclaimed, "It was sooo worth missing school!" Allen sighed. There goes her perfect attendance.

Then she remembered something. "Rhode," she said seriously, "We forgot the candy," both dropped their heads in shame before deciding to return the next day.

* * *

It had taken a day for Lavi, Bookman, and Komui to get to Bellini. When Hevalaska told Komui about a critical point breaker not among their exorcists, he decided to call in the Bookmen. They agreed, seeing as how they could easily record history on the war this way. They had arrived and discussed some things before Reveer told Komui that Kanda and Lenalee were seriously injured from their mission. Of course, hearing about Lenalee, Komui almost ran off the cliff to try and reach her. They finally got him calm enough to get on a train and get to Bellini, so here they were. They arrived to find both Lenalee and Kanda unconscious, and their wounds looked horrible. Komui and Bookman both got to work on fixing them and their Innocence.

Meanwhile, Lavi had nothing to do and was extremely bored. The new recruit had been taken to be trained under a general and with both of the other exorcists unconscious, he had nothing to do. He began to wander around town and zoned out. He got out of his trance when he felt something run into him and fall to the ground. He also heard a quiet "Umhp!" He looked down to see a short, albino girl on the ground, a bag of candy beside her. He watched her rub her head with her eyes(or one visible eye) closed. "Gomen," she apologized. When she opened her eye, he had hearts in his eyes. "So adorable!" he thought, but didn't realize he said it out loud until she said "Excuse me? I couldn't hear you."

"Ah! Um... I said... How horrible of me to run into you! I wasn't looking where I was going! I should be the the one apologizing!" He picked up the candy that fell out of the bag and placed it back in. He put it in his right hand, and held the left out to help her up. She hesitated before grabbing his left with her right, making her wrist look like it was in a very uncomfortable position. He made a mental note that it was an unusual gesture, and he would find out what it was about later. She jumped up and Lavi returned the bag to her. She gave him a smile that made him want to squeal. Once she stood up, he got a better look at her. She was beautiful in his opinion. She had long, knee-length, white hair, with some short, chin length hair framing her face, giving her an angel-like appearance. She wore a vest over a white long-sleeved collared shirt, along with a red bow. She also had a very short skirt on and wore boots that ended just a little before her knees. What could he say, he was in love! Although, hiding the left side of her face bothered him, what secret was under her long bangs? "Anyways, my names Lavi! And you are?"

"Hehe! That's an interesting name! Well hello Lavi, I'm Allen Camelot!" That was something common between the two, odd names. Well, Allen wasn't an odd name, just it was usually a boy name. Lavi also realized he could sense a British accent that was just adorable. He was brought out of his musing when he noticed her staring at his exorcist uniform. He began to fear that this love of his was an akuma, which would really sadden him. His fingers twitched to his hammer, but then she asked, "What do those signs mean?" He almost fell over, it wasn't a question he expected. He told her he wasn't sure himself, now that he thought of it, did anyone know? Then she saw the hammer in a slot on his boot. "So I'm not the only one who carries things in my shoes?" At first he wondered what she was talking about, but then she pulled out a gray and white flute from her shoe. She gave him a mischievous smile. "Can I see your hammer?" He sighed, but felt he could trust her. He showed it to her and she looked at it in awe. She raised her left hand and touched it. While Lavi normally would've immediately pulled it back, he felt as if the Innocence wanted her to hold it. Her eyes appeared to cloud over and his eyes widened. He could have sworn he heard her voice and another in his head, but that was impossible, right? Her gray eyes regained life to them and she smiled before saying, "Nice hammer!" she looked to the sky and frowned. "Well, I have to go now! It was nice meeting you, Lavi! I'll definitely remember you!" With that she ran down the street and disappeared into the crowds. Allen turned into an alleyway, hummed a tune, and wandering into the light that appeared before her.

* * *

Lavi sighed once Allen was out of sight. She seemed... different to him. He decided not to think on tit any more than necessary and began to go back to the hospital.

When he returned to the hospital, he went straight to Kanda's room and saw him sitting up straight. He smiled to himself. He overheard Kanda and Komui talking and caught Kanda ask, "What are Noahs?" He froze. Noah? Did he mean the rumored "chosen" people that were helping the Earl.

"Noah? I don't know myself," That's when Lavi decided to enter.

"Only in rumors of history is the name "Noah" ever mentioned. Its the name of a groundless family. They often make a appearance in the crossroads of history, but that is never noted in reference or history books. They appear alongside an unnamed Earl. And that's why I'm handy, right Yu-chan?"

Kanda was too tired and sore to even threaten him. Oh well; another time, another day.

"The Earl?," Kanda questioned, "Why was an Innocence user with a Noah?" If Lavi or Komui were drinking something at this moment, they would've spit the drink across the room.

"What?" both exclaimed. Both the supervisor and Bookman Jr. knew why they came to help the exorcists; record the war and learn of this unknown critical point breaker.

Kanda clenched his fists and looked down in anger, "She was good. She could have beaten me easily but she got bored and left the akuma to take care of us. We couldn't even touch her." He was full of shame, he couldn't even beat a girl.

"What did she look like, Kanda?" Komui asked. Both of the other occupants in the room were somewhat shocked that it was a girl, but a lot of shockers were coming around today. Komui knew they needed a description of this girl so they could find her and convince her to join their side. She had Innocence, so it couldn't be that hard, right?

"She was a moyashi," Lavi and Komui face-faulted at that. Kanda decided to give them more detail, and sighed. "15, maybe older. Couldn't be that hard to find if you wanted to," Lavi looked confused at this.

"What'dya mean Yu-chan?" Kanda glared, but continued on.

"I mean that she really sticks out in a crowd. She had knee-length white hair, and gray eyes. You could find her in a parade." Lavi stopped breathing. Was it the girl he had encountered? It couldn't have been... but what other young girl has white hair? "Oh," Kanda said after thinking for awhile, "Her name is Allen," Lavi couldn't believe it. It was the girl he had met. "Parasitic type, left arm," Lavi realized that was the reason she didn't let him take her left hand to help her up. "Cursed maybe... Left eye had a scar that ended like the akuma star. It allows her to see akuma souls. When an akuma self-destructed she was in pain and her scar began to bleed. She said that the akuma 'wouldn't shut up.'" Both Lavi and Komui took in the info.

"I see... anything else you can tell us, Kanda?" Komui asked.

"She has this weird ability with Innocence," Lavi's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I woke up Moyashi was playing with Mugen. She looked like a zombie. I took Mugen back before she even realized I was about to stab her. The Noah is really... attached to her," he added and put his hand over his perfectly fine left eye. They understood what he was trying to say. "And while I was sleeping... Mugen talked to me. It told me... it liked her and that Moyashi was sad. That she's a good person who just never got the chance to prove it." It was a lot to take in though. First, there was an accommodator with the Noah. Secondly, she was cursed. Thirdly, she could communicate with Innocence apparently. Next, Innocence could talk. Another thing was this was the girl Lavi had been talking to about 20 minutes ago. Lastly, Kanda Yu actually talked that much. Wow.

"I'm curious as to what Mugen meant by that," Komui said.

"Um, I think I might have met this girl..." Lavi began sheepishly. Both looked at him in amazement. "I was walking around and I bumped into her, Allen Camelot. She was buying a lot of candy... Anyways! She was interested in the symbol on the uniform and then we talked about putting stuff in our shoes..." Komui and Kanda both gave him weird looks. Well, it's not everyday you see a ally on the enemies side with a load of candy and talk to them about putting things in shoes. "But then she asked to see my hammer, and I just felt that I was... supposed to? So I did and I thought I heard her talking but she wasn't out loud, and her eyes looked like she was dead or at least waaayy past zoned out. But she left as quickly as she came. So here I am now!" He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Bookman had been listening from the door and entered.

"It would be wise to get her on your side, Supervisor," Komui nodded and they all went back to their separate things. Lavi and Bookman began studying the Noah Family.

* * *

Once Lenalee was healed enough, they all headed back to the headquarters. Komui put up a notice for anyone to contact the HQ if anyone saw the albino girl. And for once in about 10 years, Cross sent a letter saying he would search for her, which surprised all of the Black Order members.

Kanda, Lenalee, and Lavi reported to Komui as he called them. "Hello sweeties! You're next mission will be in England! Bring me back some tea!"

* * *

**Authors Note: And there it is! REALLY long chapter, about 7300 words! Wow! Anyways, I felt bad about taking longer than I wanted, so I put in the meeting scene between Lavi and Allen. Anyways, Kanda might just have a little respect for Allen, what do you think? And of course, Lavi had to have a "strike!" moment with Allen, how could I not have that! Next chapter will introduce Krowly (Crowly?) and we will be spending some time with the Noah family! I hope you like this chapter, I spent about 3 days on it. Also, the next chapter will go into more about Allen's weird "attacks." And I think in a few chapters I'll have the Camelots hold a ball, what do you think? With exorcists? Brilliant idea! Also, the next chapter will introduce Allen's own special akuma, but what are they? I'm not sure... Give me an idea if you wanna! I'd like a review too! And thanks to dgm-mega fan for my very first review! Yays for you! *Gives imaginary cookie!* Well thanks! Also kat DMC3 for first favorite! YESH! Well, I look forward to writing the next chapter for you! I'll try my best! And sorry for any spelling errors! I'm half asleep while doing spellcheck and didn't notice I was hitting change, not "Ignore All!" Well, sorry for any errors! I'm sleepy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Sorry for updating so late! I'm really busy with school and basketball and what not, but please enjoy! Also, Allen's outfit is like the outfit in the canon series when not in the exorcist uniform, but instead of the pants she's wearing a short skirt with boots that look like the exorcist ones. **

**Disclaimer: **If I owned D. Gray-Man, Allen would be on the Noah's side, and a girl... Obviously I don't own D. Gray-Man.

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Voices"**

**'Akuma'**

_**Flashback**_

* * *

_**Abyss of Twilight Roses**_

**Chapter 3**

_By: CheshireAlice_

Allen was happy, oh so happy. Food was flying all around her, and she lived in a giant cupcake. She was just about to eat her house when someone jumped on her and screamed, "WAKE UP ALLEN-CHAN!" Allen groaned as she looked up to see the twins, Jasdero and Devitto standing above the couch she currently occupied. She and Rhode had stayed in the Ark after returning from their mission, being to lazy to open a portal to their home in England. Well, that and they decided to ditch school for the rest of the day. Now her clothes were all wrinkled from sleeping in; oh well. She looked towards the clock in the corner of the room. It was about six in the morning. Jasdevi didn't usually wake up until noon. And why did they decide to wake her up? She sat up rubbing her eyes and glared at them, which they were oblivious to.

"What the hell do you two want at this hour?" she was too tired and irritated to be polite. If they wanted to "play" with Allen, they should have known to ask later.

"Earl said if we wanna eat with you, we havta wake up early!" Jasdero exclaimed. He looked ecstatic about this, but then again, he was always happy and blank-minded.

"Yea," Devitto continued, "and the Earl wants to make sure you and Rhode get nutrition before school!" he gave a big grin and Allen sighed once more. She had forgotten it was Thursday yesterday, but at least today was Friday. Then Devitto jumped as he remembered, "Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you that Sheryl wasn't very happy that you ditched school yesterday! Someone's gonna be punished!" Both Jasdero and Devitto broke into a fit of laughter after that.

Allen gave an innocent smile before saying, "Devitto, whatever do you mean? Don't you remember I'm the one who can get away with anything?" Jasdevi couldn't help but be afraid of that smile. It was creepy how innocent she could look. Allen was silently grateful that Sheryl was always at home with his wife rather than family meals, unless it was extremely important. If the Earl wanted something, he took a visit to their "human" house. Allen jumped off the couch and proceeded to the door of the parlor. She was about to exit before she realized the twins weren't following her(for once) and asked, "Well, did you want to eat breakfast together or not?" Jasdevi seemed to come out of their trance and Jasdero began nodding madly. They all headed to the dining room where they saw Rhode asleep on the table and her head in a bowl of cereal. Jasdevi once again burst into laughter. Allen looked to the six akuma, in human form, surrounding Rhode, trying to decide if they should wake her.

Allen walked straight up to where Rhode was and lifted her head by her short hair. She still wasn't awake. She was quite used to this by now though, so she moved the cereal out of the way before releasing her hair, making her head slam into the table. "OWWW!" Rhode cried. She looked up, red faced, at Allen who was standing above her with her arms crossed across her chest. "Allleeeennnn!"

"Good morning to you too, Rhode," Rhode just gave a light glare as the three new room occupants sat at the table. The six akuma quickly rushed back to the kitchen before three rushed out again, each with a tray in hand. They set the food in front of the Noah, bowed, and excused themselves with a, almost unnoticeable,** 'Noah-sama.'** The meal was rather silent, besides Jasdevi's bickering between each other. Of course they were fighting over who would sit next to Allen, seeing as only one seat was available on her right, Rhode currently seated to her left. After they finished, Allen hummed a soft tune, opening a white door in the dining room. The two girls said their goodbyes to Jasdevi, and stepped through the portal.

On the other side, Rhode and Allen found themselves behind a tree in their garden. They scaled the trellis to Allen's open window before climbing in. It was only around six thirty, so Rhode went to her room and Allen changed into her night gown to act like she had been in her room the whole time. She ruffled her hair a bit before going downstairs. When she reached the bottom she turned right down the long hall and turned right once more into the dining hall. Allen sat down in one of the many chairs at the long table and s moment later she heard, **'Allen-sama, hungry at all?' **she looked up to see one of her favorite akuma maid(the only one in there human home), Henrietta, with multiple plates stacked high of pancakes, fish, bacon, eggs, toast, and a bunch of other things unidentifiable. As soon as the plates were on the table she began to dig in, enjoying the feeling of a satisfied stomach. She was chewing her food when she bit down on something hard. She automatically knew that someone put her pills in the food. Damn, she hated the pills. Although they did help prevent her from coughing up blood and helped her sleep better, but still, she wished she didn't need to take them. Oh well.

Rhode skipped into the dining hall in her night clothes and decided to skip a meal here, seeing as she didn't have as high metabolism as Allen. She instead settled for a glass of orange juice and waited for Allen to finish eating before both returned upstairs and got dressed. They both wore the same changed into the same outfits as usual and returned downstairs, but this time turned left, and entered the parlor to see their adoptive father, Sheryl, and adoptive mother, Tricia, seated on the loveseat, both with a cup of coffee in hand. Tricia was the first to notice their presence and said, "Good morning, girls. Ready for school?" she said with a beautiful smile. Sheryl just set his cup down quickly before jumping up and hugging them both, screaming about how cute they looked and a bunch of other stuff they all zoned out. Allen pushed her father to the ground and nodded. She grabbed her small bag and handed Rhode her own.

"See ya later! Love you!" Rhode called as they walked out the front door. They walked down the road for awhile, seeing other students walking all around them heading in the same direction. When the Noahs reached their classroom, boys and girls from all around jumped them and bombarded them with questions. 'Where were you?' 'How have you been?' and 'I missed you!' filled their ears from all directions. Rhode, thankfully, answered for both of them, saving Allen the trouble of explaining. "Well, Allen here got sick again so the wonderful Rhode had to take care of her!" Rhode gave a big, cheesy grin before she and Allen retreated to their seats in the back of the room. As soon as they sat down Rhode nudged her sister, looked at her with puppy-dog eyes, and asked, "Please?" Allen rolled her eyes before accepting the piece of paper Rhode handed her. She looked around to make sure no one was watching then waved her hand around the paper and hummed a soft tune. Soon enough, jumbled symbols moved positions before setting into the blank spots on the paper. Allen was used to doing Rhode's homework like this, but it still took up energy to force the answers when not in Noah form. If she could at least use her flute, it would be easier, but that would raise questions. Oh well.

The school day was rather normal, meaning boring. They took a few tests, all of which Rhode barely passed and Allen aced. They were also filled in on the some "scary" news. Everyone had heard of it, but rumors still went around about the new murderer in their streets that was killing people left and right. Allen pretended to be fearful and nervous. Luckily, she was successful in hiding her giggle, seeing as how she knew this "monster" was an akuma.

When the bell rang and everyone was free to leave, Allen sighed in relief. The weekend was finally here, meaning that the young Noahs could get some real fun. However, Rhode had been caught cheating on a test and was 'kindly' asked to stay after school for detention. Not that it wasn't a surprise, she was always in trouble for one thing or another. Allen walked past the train station while thinking of the none eventful day she had. However, at that moment she collided with someone else and fell on her butt. She looked up to see a familiar green eye, wide with shock, staring down at her. She rolled her eyes at the hellish position she was stuck in now. "Y-you! Your that girl!" he stumbled on some of his words. _'Damnnn... This is not good,'_ Allen thought. She couldn't really do anything with the large crowd nearby, plus Rhode wasn't there in case she needed help. She quickly evaluated her options before she came up with only one logical choice.

Allen swiftly jumped up before grabbing Lavi's wrist and pulling him with her. She could hear his confused yelp as she dragged him through the streets before someone, especially the other exorcists, could see. While pulling him along, Allen realized just how lucky she that she gave in and took her pills today. By that time, Lavi was able to run along behind her, his hand still in hers, instead of being dragged through dirt and stone. Ouch. Finally, Allen came to a stop. When Lavi looked up he saw an abandoned park and a small smirk on Allen's face. That was the last thing he saw before his world went black.

* * *

_**Allen had just been accepted into the Noah family. It made her so happy, even though she missed Mana, he had said to keep walking forward, and by joining their family, she was doing that... right? The Noah's had just finished dinner and she met some of the other Noah. She really liked most of them, and wanted her other siblings to wake up as soon as possible. The Earl, however, told her it could still be years or decades before the next awakened. **_

_**She sighed in content as she laid on the fluffy king-sized bed. She was currently in one of the many unoccupied rooms that the Ark was full of. She was enjoying the serenity of the flawless room, when her chest started to burn. She abruptly sat up, eyes wide as she held her arm over her heart. She didn't have long to think on that pain, as she began coughing up blood. She could hear the door to the room slam against the wall, but couldn't identify who it was through her blurred vision. She could her the muffled sound of a worried voice and a call for help. As she blacked out, she heard someone in the very back of her mind say, "This is your payment for the sins of the future. Good luck, little Musician," and with that, she saw nothing but the dark.**_

* * *

Allen came out of her thoughts when she heard her 'companion' groan, signifying he had awoken. She looked down from her perch atop the swing set, and gave a smile. This Bookman, he interested her greatly. She had met the older Bookman once before, talked to him and made sure he couldn't say anything of her family. She wanted to have fun with this one. See if he was worthy of the Bookman title, and maybe, just maybe, uncover some secrets of history. It always was interesting talking to a Bookman.

"So, I see you're awake, Lavi."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah... so this was a lot later than I had planned to get it out, so I may have rushed things a bit. It's 2000 words, but I still wanted to make it longer like my other chapters, but don't be mad! I had this chapter about a third done for awhile, before I changed my mind and wanted to let Allen and Lavi actually communicate. I got a little of Allen's problems in her, but I plan in the next chapter to actually get into them. So, the next chapter will be Allen and Lavi's chat, probably the other exorcists encountering a Noah or two, and the chapter after that will introduce Crowley. Schools almost out, so I will either be tons busier, or able to write a lot more. Either way, I'll try to get the next chapter out when possible. And a major thanks to dgm-mega fan! Because of her, I was inspired to get this chapter done with! So, how about another imagiary cookie for her(She also has a good story; if you wanna, read it!)?**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

If I owned D. Gray-Man, Fanfic would have lost its meaning in this story correct? So, I do not, as much as I want to, own D. Gray-Man!

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Voices"**

**'Akuma'**

_**Flashback**__**

* * *

**__**Abyss of Twilight Roses**_

**Chapter 4**

_By: CheshireAlice_

When Lavi came to, the only thing he was able to register was pain. He felt like he had been dragged through the streets by goats; but that's impossible, right? He began to stand up, only to be pushed down again by an invisible force. He tried to move his hands, only to realize that the 'invisible force' was the handcuffs that kept his arms wrapped around a pole. He groaned as he remembered the events that had occurred just a little while ago. Or was it a long while ago? Lavi wasn't sure how long he had been out for.

" So, I see you're awake, Lavi," a voice brought him out of his musing. He just took notice of the presence above him, standing in a royal like manner. Even with the large migraine, he was still a Bookman and easily recognized the face.

"Allen Camelot. It seems we meet again," she seemed somewhat distracted by his comment before looking at him slyly. She turned her back to him and looked in the opposite direction, towards the sunset. This action also helped Lavi realize that not that much time had passed, no more than an hour or two.

"Allen Walker." she said suddenly with a smooth, commanding voice. He looked at her questionably, obviously confused. She raised an eyebrow at the look he sent her. '_Are two words too much for him or something?' _Allen thought with a sigh. Bookmen are supposed to be smart and perceptive!

"What?" he finally asked. She just stared at his lone eye for a second before replying.

"My real, well original, name." she said. "I was Allen Walker before Rhode's father adopted me."

He looked at her with even more confusion. "So... why are you telling me this? I should be considered an enemy if you're with the Noah, right?"

Allen just burst out laughing. She grabbed her stomach as it hurt so much from laughing. She realized the hidden question that remained between the lines and couldn't help but find it funny. Lavi couldn't help but think her laugh was beautiful, like the chimes of bells; but now was not the time to think of that! "I'm not worried about you tattle tailing on me!" she finally managed to calm down enough to answer, although her face was still flushed with humor. "I have ways to keep others quiet, and you're not an exception!" Lavi knew that the way she looked at him meant she wasn't lying, and decided not to press that matter anymore.

Instead, he decided to begin his 'interrogation', although with the way he was, he would be considered the prisoner. "Why are you with the Noah?" he asked bluntly.

"They're my family of course, Silly!" she said in an exaggerated tone, flinging her head back in a way to show she was upset he didn't know this himself.

"I meant _how _and _why _they are your family, Moyashi," he clarified using the nickname he recalled Kanda calling her by. She scowled at the name and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I tried to bring my father back," he could see a glint of sadness in her eyes when she said this, but he couldn't help but feel somewhat confused. However, he let her continue. "I wasn't well liked because of my arm," she swung her arm back and forth to show what she was talking about. Lavi nodded, knowing about her parasitic Innocence. She continued, "and Mana was the only one who cared for me. He took me in after we met at a traveling circus." She chuckled a bit at this, "A Noah who worked as a clown for half her life, pathetic now that I think about it. Anyways, I grew close to him, something that had never happened before. It didn't last long though," she scoffed, "He ended up dead sometime after he had officially adopted me. I had no where to go, so I just sat at his grave and cried all day and night," her eyes softened at this point, remembering the good times she had had with Mana. Lavi could tell the death must have hurt her a lot. Then his eyes widened in realization of what she meant earlier. Allen caught the look in his eyes and smirked. "Bingo. Eventually 'Lenni came and of course I was ecstatic at the opportunity to revive Mana. He ended up cursing me, "she pointed to her left eye, "before my Innocence activated and destroyed him. I also awakened." she ended her first tale of the few she felt like sharing. It was good to have these things off her chest.

"Awakened? What do you-," Once again, Lavi was able to piece together what he had gathered so far. "Noah," he said rather calm, although his eyes narrowed on her. She just nodded and flashed a huge grin(one that she usually has only after eating a huge meal). "'Awaken' is a term used when the Noah in a select person consumes the conscious of said human. But then... you wouldn't have clearly remembered your past like you've told me about...so..." Lavi was beginning to get a headache trying to process things. Allen pouted for a second at the accusation of her family not being 'human.' However, Allen's grin quickly returned.

"Correct you are! There are thirteen known Noah. However, there was also a 14th Noah, one who betrayed the Noah family, and later was killed for that mistake. I'm a new one though. No one had expected a 15th Noah; but her I am!" she made wild hand movements, however with her petite form the movements seemed elegant. "The15th Noah, the Noah's Musician of Will, at your service," she said with a mock bow. "Figured out how I'll keep your mouth shut yet?"

Realization hit Lavi harder than the pavement had earlier. "The Noah's Musician of _Will_," he repeated. "Like the other Noah from the Germany mission Kanda and Lenalee went on; she was the Noah of Dreams, and she could control people mentally, which is how Kanda ended up more injured than a normal battle injury. The Noah of _Dreams_ was able to enter a realm that doesn't really exist, which managed to not actually injure him, but made him feel enough pain to _think_, or dream, it was real." As confusing as it had sounded, it started to make more sense to Lavi. "So you, as the presumed Noah of Will, can control things, or _will _them, am I right? And the_ Musician_ of Will... I remember Bookman talking about the 14th, he had the ability to do something with music, but he was the only one with that power, so I don't understand that part."

"...Close enough," Allen finally said after some hesitation. In reality, she had absolutely no idea what Lavi was saying. He lost her after talking about Rhode. She was too absorbed in how he didn't remember her name; no one forgets Rhode's name... unless they want pain. She also decided not to let it spill yet that she was also, in fact, the vessel of the 14th, however both her Innocence and Noah conscious thingers kept him at bay; at least that's what they claimed.. "Simply put, I will just command you not to tell anyone. It's much easier than threatening you or anything like that. Threatening is more of Rhode's thing; the other Noah who was with me in Germany," she added, making sure he wouldn't forget. "Anyways, 'Lenni took me in and I met Rhode and Tyki, and not long after I met the rest of the awakened family. Sheryl was ecstatic to have another little Noah,so he took adopted me."

"What I don't get," Lavi interrupted, "is how you are a Noah with Innocence, and both seem compatible with each other; seeing as you're not a Fallen One." She shook her head, thinking of how much she hated that subject.

"It's not like the two get along all that well," she said, confusing Lavi for what must have been the hundredth time already. "Besides, 'to earn some, you must give some.' There's a saying like that, not exact words I believe, but you get the point. Both 'Gods'," she sneered the word, as it was acid on her tongue, "agreed to work together, however I don't get out unharmed. I'll be perfectly fine one moment, and fall ill the next. Supposedly, it's the Noah and Innocence trying to fuse or some shit like that, but it always fails, and I get the rebound. A painful rebound," she dug into her pocket and pulled out a small prescription bottle for pills, but it was only half full. "I have to take almost half this bottle a day just to be able to stay up straight. Very troublesome, but my 'payment' for something I didn't even agree on!" she finished off angrily. She stopped for a second and slipped open the bottle, swallowing a pill. "And they taste like shit." Allen knew that Sheryl would not be happy with her language, but he wasn't here; so she dropped the lady act. "I think I've told you enough for now, if I feel like it, I'll find you later; just for the hell of it!"

Lavi just stared for a moment before asking, "So...what now?"

* * *

Tyki decided it would be nice of him to drop in and visit his brother and nieces. Of course, he wasn't only doing it for the delicious cooking or to be able to dress nicely instead of wearing his regular 'hobo wear,' as Allen and Rhode had dubbed it. When he told the his human friends he was leaving, he used the common excuse of 'another job' that they always bought, and it was somewhat true. He proceeded to message the Earl who opened the Ark for him, allowing him to appear at the Earls 'human' mansion, where the Noah's also spent a lot of time at. He changed from his 'hobo self' to his 'handsome self' (as the two youngest Noah called them), told the Earl, who was currently there, that he would be going(of course the Earl just gave a big grin with his oh-so creepy laugh) and used the Ark once more to appear a few blocks from the Camelot mansion.

Tyki strode toward the front door before knocking. A human maid opened the door and immediately recognized him, although she must have been new because he did not recognize her. "Ah! Mikk-sama! I'll inform Camelot-sama you're here!"

"Thank you," he said in a polite, charming tone, "tell him I'll meet him in the back garden," with that, the maid set off to one of the many rooms. Tyki mechanically headed down the hallway which he knew led to the garden, having been here quite often. He took a seat on the patio and waited for Sheryl, which didn't take long.

"BROTHER!" Tyki heard a yell that could only belong to Sheryl. He didn't even need to turn around to see his brother running towards him, arms outstretched for a hug. Tyki simply closed his eyes and put his palm out in front of him and in less than a second Sheryl's forehead came into contact with it. He cracked open one eye to see Sheryl still trying to hug him, although Tyki's larger size and longer arms than Sheryl's saved Tyki from his doom.

"Nice to see you too, Sheryl," he said calmly, picking up a cup of tea that a maid had just brought in and sipping it in delight; it was quite good. Sheryl finally composed himself and took a seat across from Tyki.

"So why are you, my dearest brother, spending such joyous time with me today?" Sheryl asked.

"I was bored; and hungry," Tyki said bluntly. Sheryl sweat dropped. "Besides, a man can't visit his nieces every time he feels the need to?" he smirked. "I thought those two would be home by now, I mean, their school did get out about _4_ hours ago, didn't it? I didn't think it humanly possible to stay this late!" Both Tyki and Sheryl sighed; knowing Rhode must have gotten into loads of trouble. Allen was most likely waiting for her sister, as she did everyday. However, both were brought out of their musings by the door leading into the garden was opened and Rhode stuck her head out with a tired, "I'm home." Tyki laughed at her saddened look, knowing she probably had to do cleaning, explaining why it took so long(Rhode sucks at cleaning).

"Where's Allen-chan, Sweetheart?" Sheryl asked, wondering if Allen went straight to her room; or the kitchen.

"Huh?" Rhode looked up in surprise. "She wasn't there when I came out, so I assumed she already came home after school."

"AHHHH! WHERE'S MY BEAUTIFUL SECOND DAUGHTER!" Sheryl screamed while tugging at his hair. How he was the minister of England, Tyki could not place. Political power, maybe? Back on topic...

"CALL THE POLICE! GET THE FAMILY TOGETHER! RESCUE MY PRECIOUS BABY GIRL!" Tyki was getting ticked off at the ranting, overprotective father, so he whacked him no the head.

"Calm down! She probably went to get food or something! You can stay here and me and Rhode will look." he said, massaging his temples. He decided that he better get an amazing meal for all he had to put up with. Rhode yipped in glee for being able to spend more time with 'Tyki-pon.' Sheryl also calmed down a bit and agreed to Tyki's plan. With that, the two Noah set off to find their missing Musician.

"Soooooooo...Where do you think we should start looking, Tyki?" Rhode asked, sucking on a lollipop she had gotten from out of thin air.

"Well, knowing Allen, she probably went to get some food. So, we should start off at her favorite diner, it's right down the street, if I remember correctly..." Rhode gave a sound, meaning he was correct and they headed off in the direction of the diner. They looked inside and found no Allen , so they began to wonder where to go next. Rhode remembered how Allen always liked to go to the abandoned playground just a little walk away from the school and decided they should check there next.

The two Noah began in the parks direction when a loud blast was heard not to far in front of them. Rhode looked to Tyki and he nodded, so they went to see what the sound was. When they got to where they believed the sound came from, they saw a flash of blue light wiz by them. Tyki was able to see a bit further ahead, and realized what the commotion was. Two exorcists were currently fighting a level 3 akuma; and they were losing in Rhode's opinion. Rhode looked the akuma over once more before realizing that it was Henrietta, Allen's favorite akuma maid, and the only one they had in their human home. She frowned slightly at this, knowing Allen would be upset if it was destroyed.

Tyki and Rhode were about to continue on, deciding that the two exorcists would die anyways. However, as they began to walk away, a scream of "Hiban!" stopped them in their tracks. Why were three exorcists sent on one mission? That was an odd occurrence. Rhode was about to intervene when she saw Allen's favorite akuma being burnt to a crisp, but Tyki stopped her. Allen could always get a new favorite anyways. Tyki grabbed Rhode and brought her to a high branch in one of the many trees along the path. When Tyki set her down, a voice from came from behind him.

"Took you guys long enough. My poor Henrietta is broken now." Rhode and Tyki turned around to see Allen leaning against the tree trunk with her hands behind her head and legs crossed, looking quite comfortable.

"Hey! Don't blame me! It's Tyki's fault!" Rhode automatically tried to place the blame on Tyki, and a quiet 'What!' was his response. Allen just sighed and looked back to where the exorcists where, having just finished off the akuma. "Where did you go anyways, Willy?"

Allen chuckled slightly at the nickname Rhode and most of the family called her (being the Noah of _Will_ and all), but kept her gaze on the exorcists, or more specifically, the red-headed one. "Just had some fun. I made a new friend today." Neither of the two other Noah questioned her, knowing what she was talking about. She had already told both of them before about the Bookman apprentice after their first encounter. Allen saw that the Innocence wielders were currently distracted enough(yelling at Lavi enough) for the Noah to exit, so she reached into her boot and pulled out her flute. As the exorcists began walking away, she blew a soft note and a door to the Ark appeared before them. "To home!" They all went through the blinding light into the Ark, and reappeared a block from the Camelots' home. Allen was dreading walking through their front door. A father with a daughter complexion could do that to you. _'Oh well," _she thought, _"it was well worth it."_ She placed a finger on her lip and smiled a small, sly grin that went unnoticed to her two companions.

* * *

"Where have you been you baka usagi!" Kanda yelled at Lavi. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, saying exactly what Allen had told, more like commanded, him recite.

"Well, I thought I saw something so I went to see what it was; but it was just a dog! Then when I came back to the station, you two were already gone, Yu-chan!" Kanda's hand, still holding Mugen, twitched at that.

"Lavi, you really should have told us you were going to check things out. We were worried about you!" Lenalee said, smacking his head. Both the Japanese and Chinese exorcists continued to rag on Lavi for worrying/bothering them. However, Lavi only thought back on what had actually happened. He was indeed very shocked to have learned all of that, but was able to suppress it rather well. He was also rather embarrassed thinking of Allen's 'farewell for now' gift.

* * *

**Allen began to leave, when Lavi shouted an indignant, "Hey! Forgetting something?" She seemed to have no idea what he was talking about before he raised his arms, or at least tried to.**

**"Oh yea! Sorry!" she said with a nervous chuckle. Her skin darkened as she bent down to undo the handcuffs, so Lavi assumed she used her powers to somehow form them. However, he didn't expect her to instead place her arms on both sides of him and make her face even with his. **

**"What are you-" he was cut off by gentle lips enveloping his own and his eyes widened in shock. He was frozen like that for what seemed like hours, yet was only a few seconds. Allen leaned back to see his face before smirking. She stood up, snapped, and the handcuffs fell to the ground as dust. She began to walk away when Lavi realized, "You did that on purpose! You didn't even need to touch the cuffs!" She turned slightly, skin becoming pale once more with her face ever so innocent.**

**"Did I really, Lavi?" she smirked at him once more before disappearing into the many trees that surrounded the park he was at. He stood up and rubbed his wrists, sore and red from the tight cuffs. He managed to bring the redness down some. Lavi could not, however, get the deep blush that came across his face to go away.**

The two exorcists finally calmed down enough to be able to walk back to their inn in silence. On the way though, Lavi's good sense of hearing allowed him to hear a soft note played from a flute. The blush he had spent a good while trying to keep down came back at full power. He slowed down his pace to get a few steps behind his companions, hoping they wouldn't notice. Sadly, Kanda did. He turned around to yell at Lavi to keep up when he saw Lavi's face.

"Wha-? Usagi, are you...blushing?" Lavi jumped at the sudden attention, not expecting it.

"Sh-shut up, Yu-chan!" he said before running ahead of the two, even though he had no idea where the inn was.

"Awww! How cute! Kanda, did you see that! Why are you blushing, Lavi~!" Lenalee asked, trying to pry the information out of him.

She ran to catch up to him but he just ran faster, his blush deepening, he shouted, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lenalee just cackled evilly, her mind set on finding out the cause of this. Kanda just 'tch'ed in annoyance. He really hoped that Komui would feel guilty and assign him only solo missions from now on. Lenalee hoped she could find out what was making Lavi so emotional. Lavi just hoped that they'd forget they saw anything; and that he wouldn't see Allen anytime soon. His whole face would be as red as his hair!

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

_**Lavi blushed as Allen kissed him. His hands were still cuffed, but he didn't care! The enemy, in a way, was kissing him! What did he get himself into! He realized he had no way of getting free so he stopped struggling. Allen seemed to have had enough because she let go of his face and smiled an innocent smile. She was about to undo his cuffs when a voice from behind her made her stop. "Willy! I found you!" both Allen and Lavi looked to see little Noah Rhode skipping happily towards them. She looked ecstatic lollipop in hand, face cracking smile, until she saw Lavi. When Rhode saw his blush, she knew exactly what Allen had done. "Wiillllyyyy~! You played without me! How cruel! You must be punished!" she said, hands on hip, and lollipop put somewhere else to be saved for later.**_

_**Lavi didn't know what he expected, but he definitely did NOT expect Rhode to waltz right up to Allen, grab her arm, and smack her own lips against Allen's. Lavi's jaw dropped. Rhode released Allen and smiled that face cracking smile once again. Allen looked disapprovingly at Rhode. Lavi's jaw still hung on the ground. Allen looked back at Lavi, who had yet to even blink. "Rhode! I think you killed him!" **_

_**"...Oops?" **_

* * *

A/N: And Tada! I can not believe how long I took to get this chapter out! I wish I got it out sooner, but I had been out of town for the past two weeks and had no computer access, meaning no story. =( But I'm home now, so story! YAYAYAY! And Lavi will NOT be joining the Noah, since a lot of people said 'NO!'Anyways, Orchamus gave me the idea of Rhode kissing Allen in front of Lavi, and I thought that was GENIUS! So, for making you wait so long I just kind of added that really tinnily into the lil' Omake, right up there! So, that was for you, Orchamus, even if it sucked! =D. Anyways, since it's summer, I plan to update more often now! At least I plan to... think I could handle every week =). Maybe...I'll be going out of town for two weeks...in two weeks I believe, so no update then, but most likely I'll get at least one chapter out before then. ALSO! If you want, leave a review of something you'd like to see, I'll see if I can fit it into the story, and if not, I'll do an omake of it! So any idea is a good idea!((I'll be working on my new Naruto story next I believe, so yeah...)) Well, any questions and PM me or something.. or review... Iuno. But I have realized that writers are like sponges with reviews... they make us happy. =) So REVIEW! =) 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oh my! Remember me?Golly Gee! Rather than holding you from the next chapter even longer, I'll cut it short and just tell you my computer had a mental breakdown, I lost all files and everything went retarded. BUT! At one in the morning I had a stroke of genius and was able to get OpenOffice running! So onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned D. Gray-Man, I would have already said Allen is going with the Noahs! I NEED chapter 197!

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

**'Akuma'**

_**Flashback**_

* * *

_**Abyss of Twilight Roses**_

**Chapter 5**

"Lavi, where is Kanda? Did he get his own compartment?" Lenalee questioned as they began boarding the train. Lavi, putting on his act just looked confused for a moment before smiling brightly.

"Ah! Yu-chan? He said he 'didn't want to be near any more baka-usagis and their embarrassment so get me when the train comes' and left!" he said with a cheer.

"Really he said all that?" a small but ecstatic voice responded with a 'Nope!' and Lenalee sighed. "You do realize he wasn't on the last train either don't you?" Lavi paused for a moment before realization dawned on him.

"Yu-chan's missing!" Lenalee face-palmed.

"You actually left him back there?" Lavi nodded nervously, looking somewhat like a sad puppy. Lenalee, however, ignored the look. "Well go get him!" He pointed to himself.

"You mean me?" he watched as Lenalee nodded. "Why me!"

"Come on, Lavi! Please? You can use your hammer to get to the last town where YOU left him!" she exclaimed. He sighed before putting up his cheerful facade again.

"Fine, fine~~ I have a baaaaaddd feeling 'bout this though," Lenalee ignored his last comment and began pushing him out of the train.

"If you're quick you might be able to make the next departure! Good luck!" she yelled as the train slowly began to pull away. He sighed in defeat before pulling out O-dzuchi Kodzuchi and leaving in the direction he left Kanda at. It wasn't his fault Yu-chan actually relied on _him _though! He could have asked Lenalee!

* * *

Meanwhile, Kanda was twitching in annoyance. He knew he shouldn't have told Lavi to get him! Now he was alone in a town with no damn soba, and he was NOT happy about it. As he stood at the station, he was jumped by an old, fat man. "Master Clergyman! Please save our village Master Clergyman!" Kanda 'che'd' in annoyance before pushing the man off of him, getting Mugen ready if this man annoyed him further. Before he could act, however, the obviously overweight man grabbed him and ran at a speed seemingly impossible for him. As he ran, he finally introduced himself as Georg. In no time at all, they appeared at his home.

"Everyone!" he bellowed, "Our prayers have been answered!" Kanda would never admit it, but he was slightly amazed at the speed in which the villagers grabbed him and tied him down to a chair. As Georg explained the town's situation, Kanda paid him no mind. Instead, he focused on getting back to headquarters and finally getting some of his delicious soba. Kanda did though, for his credit, catch parts of this one sided conversation. From what he heard, some vampire named something Crowley had been attacking villagers. He still wasn't really paying attention and wanted to leave it that way.

"No waaay." Everyone, including Kanda, even though he was tied to a chair, jumped at the voice. In all of his glory, Lavi sat in one of the many barrels in this Georg's home with an intense look of interest on his face. Yells erupted from the mob of villagers as they questioned Lavi's identity.

"Usagi! Why the hell and how are you in there!" he would never actually tell Lavi, but he was rather spooked by his sudden appearance.

Lavi didn't seem to know that Kanda was questioning why he was in the barrel. He answered with a simple, "Lenalee made me come back to get Yu-chan! What are _you _doing here? Wait! Don't tell me! Yu-chan, did you join a cult?" he asked completely serious. Kanda twitched in annoyance.

"Don't call me that!" he yelled trying to ignore his last question.

"Mayor! Look at his chest!" a villager whispered, quite loudly, to Georg.

Yells of "It's another!" and "Black Clergyman!" filled the room. The next thing Lavi was able to process was that he was tied down to a chair next to Kanda. He'd make sure to record this town's supernatural ability with rope later.

"Sooo..." Lavi started, "What exactly is going on?" On the inside, he could only think 'I knew my ominous feeling was right!'

"Well actually, just before Crowley turned violent, there was another traveler who visited this village. He was a priest who asked for directions to Crowley's castle. We tried to stop him and told him that he'd die if he went. He just laughed at us and left for the castle! After 3 days had passed, we were sure he had been killed by Crowley. However, he came back! He told us if anything happened to Crowley 'tell someone who wears a uniform and cross like mine.' After awhile, Crowley began attacking villagers. So far, 9 have fallen prey to him." The crowd erupted in angry yells of 'Kill the vampire!' or 'Get rid of the vampire!'

"Tonight," Georg began once again, "we made resolution to risk our lives to slay Crowley."

Lavi leaned over to Kanda and whispered an, "I've got a bad feeling about this." Which Kanda of course ignored.

"BUT!" Georg cried, "God has abandoned us! Master Clergymen! Please do something to get rid of Crowley!"

Kanda, was very angry at this 'traveler' that ruined his chances of trying to return to Headquarters for some much deserved soba. "What kind of person was he, that traveler?" he asked through his teeth.

"This kind!" Georg yelled showing a picture or a man with long red hair and a mask covering half his face. One thought went through Kanda's mind, 'I WILL KILL HIM!' After realizing that they had no place to stay and there were no trains coming until morning, the two exorcists reluctantly agreed to rid the town of the 'vampire'. Lavi informed Lenalee through his golem that because they were orders left by General Cross, they had to be obeyed.

She decided to leave them some advice saying, "Be careful you two. You'll become vampires too if you let that...vampire guy bite you. Don't become one, okay!"

"Right..." Lavi answered before turning to Kanda, "There's no such thing as vampires anymore right, Yu-chan~?"

"Baka Usagi, don't call me that! Che, how am I supposed to know?" After climbing up the very steep hill they finally arrived at the castle. Horror filled sounds and screams filled the air around them.

"I-I'm scared, Yu-chan! Hold me!" he yelled before pouncing. Kanda just twitched in irritation before side stepping Lavi's attack, resulting in one red head face down in the dirt. Acting like that didn't happen, the group continued through the gate. "Wow! This Crowley has _really _bad taste... Huh? Kanda? Why did you already unsheathe Mugen?" an evil grin made its way onto Lavi's face. "Are you...Scared?"

"W-What? Baka, no way. Although," this time Kanda couldn't help but smirk, "Now that you mention it Usagi, why do you have your hand on your weapon?"

"E-E-Eh? I'm not scared or anything~" During their bickering, a dark presence made itself known. They both turned serious, well, Lavi turned serious. Kanda is always serious. The two exorcists could only watch as a blur ran by. Soon enough, a scream filled the air and a villager yelled, "Fr...Franz...It got Franz!"

Everyone turned around to see a man with a black cloak on biting into the prey's neck. Both Lavi and, surprisingly, Kanda's mouths dropped. Lavi leaned slightly towards Kanda and whispered, "What the hell?" before watching as the vampire ripped through the mans neck. Everyone's face drained of all color. "Yu-chan, we are soooo screwed."

* * *

Allen was bored. Oh so veeerrrryy bored. She had stayed at the Earl's home for the night. He ended up waking her at four in the morning asking her to 'spare some time and answer my phones'. He had to have at least a billion, quadrillion phones in that shitty room of his! To make everything worse, the day before her favorite akuma was killed. It wasn't that strong or anything, but it sure knew how to cook. Maybe she'd ask Lulubell if she would let Mimi give her a pedicure or something. That sounded like it would relieve some stress.

As one of the many akuma maids brought her a mountain of food Allen started wondering what had happened to her last personal maid. What did she call herself again? Ellen-no, Erica? Not right...Oh yes! Eliade. She was never that obedient which made Allen like her even more. But one day when Allen allowed her to go out and hunt she never returned. Allen hadn't been alerted that Eliade had been destroyed, so the only thing that could be concluded was that she was a very naughty little akuma! She had decided what she would do today.

"Allen-chan~ Did you abandon my phones~?" a hand on her head brought her out of her thoughts. She turned her head slightly and saw the Earl out of the corner of her eye.

"Ah, Earl-sama! Nope! Me and Jasdevi are having a contest to see who can answer the most phones in twelve hours. Oh damn; I think they're winning," she said sarcastically. The Earl just chuckled. "Earl-sama? Can I go out today?"

"By yourself? Of course my Little Noah~! Make sure you have a lot of fun~!" he said as he exited the room. Allen quickly scarfed down her food before making her way to the front door. As she was exiting, Rhode was entering.

"Rhode? What are you doing here? I thought you were going somewhere with Sheryl?" Allen questioned.

"ALLEN-CHAN!" she yelled even though she was right in front of Allen. "I missed you! So I came for a visit!" Rhode jumped Allen and hugged her like there would be no tomorrow.

"R-Rhode! Can't breathe!" Allen choked out. Rhode reluctantly let her go, instead moving her grip to Allen's hand. "It hasn't even been a day, Rhode! Besides, I'm coming home tonight." she sighed.

"Whatever~! So where are you going, Allen-chan~?"

"I have some business to take care of. The Earl already said I could go out alone."

"Alone! Allen-chan! You don't want me with you? I'm so hurt!" Rhode cried.

Allen pushed her off. "Rhode! You're getting me wet!" Rhode let go dejectedly and looked at Allen with puppy dog eyes. She tried, but could not resist. "Come on, Rhode. Cheer up! When I get back... I'll play with you then I'll get us some ice cream! Just stop using that face!" Rhode's mood immediately went flying.

"Yaayyyyy! Thank you Allen-chan!" As Allen began walking away Rhode stopped her once more. "Are you going to use the ark?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I decide to do it the old fashioned way and take the train," she explained.

"Oh! Well then, have fun, Allen-chan~!" she waved as Allen began towards the station.

Once she arrived, she used her Noah ability to find Eliade. Allen realized she really didn't want to have to take the train all the way to some German town, so she decided to take the train until the next stop before using the ark. She really only wanted the peace and quiet of a private room on the train. As Allen boarded her compartment of the train, she decided to use this time to take a well deserved nap. Answering phones had to be the hardest job on the entire Earth. At a certain castle, a pair of exorcists were thinking along the same lines of their occupation.

* * *

**A/N: And that is, sadly, it for now! I was originally going to do the whole ark, but I was just informed that I was going to Utah with my dad and sister in two days, so I need the time to get ready and what not. It was at least 2000 words though, I made sure of it!The next chapter will be the remainder of the ark if everything goes according to plan... And I think I will skip the first battle between Kanda and Lavi against Crowley, maybe. I'll probably end up adding it. (But I will skip the train ride!) Also, I didn't thoroughly reread this, so tell me if there are any mistakes. And I really want to thank all of my reviewers, favoriters, and followers! You all give me a very nice and warm fuzzy feeling! =D Also, thanks to dgm-mega fan and AcPa xox for wasting their time PMing me, whether it be about my story or anything else. xD As an F.Y.I, AcPa will be having a story up sooner or later, and it'd be nice for some of you to drop a review, eh? Also, I will be editing the first chapter later. I might do all that tomorrow in my free time. I've also edited chapter 2 slightly. Well, I know I have more to say, but my late night rambling is getting in the way of important things. Oh yes! Chapter 196, crazy! Can't wait for 197! Allen needs to go! So...yea! Reviews are velly appreciated! **


End file.
